Birthday Surprise
by xxDustNight88
Summary: Draco sneaks off in the dead of the night in order to get the most perfect birthday present for Hermione. How will she react when he arrives back home at their flat in the wee hours of the morning? Inspired by a meme. Details inside.
**Author's Note:** Inspired by a Meme I was exposed to today! I absolutely couldn't get the idea out of my head. I hope you love this adorable little drabble as much as it do! It's the first drabble I've ever attempted that didn't turn into a one shot! Please leave a review when you've finished reading! Thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Inspired by the Meme: _Dear Granger, I went to a Muggle tattoo shop today. They covered up the Dark Mark with an otter. Sincerely, Draco_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Birthday Surprise_

It was well after midnight when Draco was finally able to slip away unnoticed. His fiancée was fast asleep, curled up in bed in the flat they'd recently moved into together. Tomorrow was her birthday and he wanted to do something, especially special for her. One did not buy Hermione Granger just anything. No, she deserved grand gestures of epic proportions. That's why Draco had snuck out so late. This way she would have a brilliant surprise to awaken to.

Slinking down the Muggle road near their flat, Draco found the shop he'd made a special late-night appointment with. Tito's Tattoos was still lit from the inside, the artist awaiting his arrival. Pulling open the door, Draco entered the small shop, slightly nervous about what was to come. Behind the main counter, Tito, a large muscular sort of man with enough tattoos to be his own personal advertisement, nodded once before gesturing for Draco to follow him through to the back.

"Evenin' mate," Tito rumbled warmly, snapping his hands into a pair of sterile gloves. He raised an eyebrow and indicated Draco sit down in his chair before asking, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes," Draco replied a bit tensely, easing back into the chair, his left arm coming up to rest on the cool metal of a side table. "I approve of the final drawing you sent me earlier. It's exactly what I was looking for. Are you sure it's going to cover the old tattoo completely?"

Nodding, Tito began opening fresh bottles of ink, ones he'd mixed especially for this night. "That old thing is so faded, your new one will cover it easily." With that said, Tito set to work transforming the old Dark Mark on Draco's arm into a beautiful masterpiece.

Two hours later, Draco quietly shut the door to the flat behind him, praying that Hermione was not disturbed from her sleep. However, his hopes were shattered when the living room light switched on, bathing the room in an alarming amount of light. Blinking into the sudden brightness, Draco stood there in horror. There, in the center of the room glowered Hermione, her eyes narrowed suspiciously and her hands planted firmly on her curvy hips.

"Where were you?" The question came out soft, completely opposite of her current expression. It was almost as if she were afraid of what he may say in reply.

Swallowing nervously, Draco carefully moved away from the doorway, his arm still slightly stinging from the fresh tattoo. He hoped she didn't notice the way he had it hidden behind his hip. Ever the stubborn one, Hermione didn't flinch or even blink as he walked closer. Unsure what to say, he went with the most basic, truthful answers.

"I stepped out for some air."

"You were gone nearly two hours."

"Well," he began, thrown for a loop. There would be no keeping his surprise a secret for much longer. "I had to go and get something taken care of."

Glancing away, Hermione's face crumpled, and immediately Draco felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. She assumed the worst of him, but was too afraid to say anything. After her last relation ended with her ex cheating on her, it was no surprise her mind jumped there this time. Rubbing his tired and scruff covered face with his right hand, Draco decided just to come clean. Hell, it was after midnight—officially her birthday. There was absolutely no reason for him to wait until morning to show her what he'd done.

Stepping closer, Draco smiled and tipped her chin up with one finger. "Listen, Hermione…I didn't sneak out in the dead of night for just any old reason, and it's certainly not the reason you might be thinking. I love you, and I can't wait for our wedding in a few months." When her warm, brown eyes finally connected with his steely, grey ones, he sighed happily, knowing she wasn't upset with him. He carried on. "I went to a Muggle tattoo shop today. They covered up the Dark Mark with an otter."

Stepping back just a smidgen, Draco brandished his left arm, turning it up in the light from the lamp so Hermione could see if more properly. Holding his breath, he awaited her reaction, relaxing as her fingers gently took hold of his wrist. She turned his arm back and forth, her eyes gazing intently at the beautiful otter that really did manage to cover the remnants of his old Dark Mark. Tito had done an incredible job, and Draco had tipped him accordingly. Dropping Draco's forearm, Hermione launched herself into his unsuspecting arms, effectively taking him by surprise. Relieved, he wrapped his arms around her in a familiar embrace, finally able to breathe again.

"Draco, it's so beautiful," she gushed, her breath tickling his ear. "I love it—I love _you._ "

"I love you too, Hermione." Pulling back, his eyes lit up at the genuine smile on her face. Leaning in to place a gentle kiss upon her lips, he stopped short, just a breath away. "Happy birthday, love." With that said, he kissed her soundly knowing that he'd accomplished exactly what he'd intended—he'd gotten Hermione the perfect birthday present.

Edit: I had a few reviews and messages claiming Hermione to not be ready for marriage and what not. I imagine that she is pretty good at telling when people lie, so she knew Draco wasn't telling her the whole truth. It's not that she doesn't trust him, she just doesn't appreciate when people keep things from her because of what happened in the past. Draco knows this, and that is why he tells her instead of waiting. If you have concerns or questions drop a review or pm. xxDustNight


End file.
